The 64th Hunger Games, An SYOT (Open for Sponsors)
by smarley930
Summary: An SYOT (submit your own tribute), Join in! You won't regret it! :) **We need mentors and stylists so if you want to have 10 to spend on a tribute you like make two profiles**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So welcome to the 64****th**** Hunger Games! I know there's a lot of stuff down there, but it makes this whole messy SYOT business so much easier, so stick with me. If you need any help PM me, I won't tell anybody. Under this just fill out these forms with District and stuff, like I say below, the * is just optional. Also if the SYOT is closed by the time you read this there is still time to participate, you can earn money to give sponsor gifts to your favorite tributes! Read the latest chapter to find out how! Anyways have fun and Happy Hunger Games!**

District::

Name::

Gender::

Age::

Appearance::

Personality::

*Short Biography/History::

Family::

Friends::

Romance?(*and Why)::

*Capital Escort Name/Gender:::

*Capital Escort Personality/Appearance::

*Reaping Outfit::

*Amount of Names in the Reaping (*and Why)::

Opinion on the Games::

*Token (*and Why)::

*Chariot Outfit Ideas::

Strengths::

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice::

Alliances?(*and Why)::

*Interview Outfit Ideas::

Interview Angle(*and how do you think the crowd will react)::

Bloodbath Strategy or Bloodbath Death (*and Why)::

Killing? (*and Why)::

Strategies (*and Why)::

*Preferred Death(*and Why)::

You can add more to a MISC:: category it you want to add more about your tribute.

* means that it is optional to fill out. If you don't fill out the optionals then I will just write with what goes with the story, the default Token is a picture of the tribute's family. Sorry if you thought the "(*and Why)"s where annoying, when you're done reading, you'll see why.

For a mentor or stylist

Name::  
Gender::  
Appearance/ Personality::  
District::

SPONSOR SYSTEM

Anyone who sends in a tribute, even if the tribute dies, has automatically 20 dollars, to spend on any tribute that they want. At the bottom of each chapter I post (including this one), there are ways to earn money to spend on a tribute. Also on the bottom of each chapter I will have a record of how much money each sponsor has left, and what they bought. Here are some things you can get for a tribute

1 empty water bottle:: $2.00

1 package of food, small size:: $2.00

1 package of food, medium size:: $5.00

1 full bottle of water:: $5.00

1 blanket :: $8.00

1 package of food, large size:: $8.00

1 sleeping bag:: $10.00

1 empty backpack:: $10.00

1 pot of treatment cream:: $15.00*

1 first aid kit: $18.00

1 half of an edible plants book:: $20.00**

1 full edible plants book:: $30.00

1 full backpack:: $40.00***

* it can only heal minor injuries.

** buying two halves will not make a whole. And by half I mean that there is only half the info in it.

***this includes, 1 empty backpack, 3 full water bottles, one empty water bottle, 1 sleeping bag, 1 package of food, medium size, and one pot of treatment cream.

You get $30 for sacrificing your tribute to the bloodbath, however still put some thought into designing the character, I will still be writing for it in the reapings, training, and interview. One way to Earn $20 for you tribute is by filling out all the info, even the optional, with at least half of a short paragraph (4 good sentences) except for the, District, Name, Age, Gender, and Capital Escort Name/ Gender, categories. Be creative! And all that info might make me choose your tribute to be in the Games over another if you have competition for a certain spot! And one way to earn $5 is to fill out a mentor or stylist form. You can only get earn money for the first two. Also you don't need to fill out a tribute form to be a sponsor (meaning, if you want, you can fill out a stylist/ mentor form only! And get 5 or 10 dollars to spend on your favorite tribute! You guys can also pot your money together for one thing, like a full backpack for a tribute, as long as everyone in the group PMs me. You cannot buy anything now. To buy something later write what, and how much you want in a PM to me.


	2. Chapter 2-Lists

**Hey Guys! This chapter will mostly be for organization, and I will be updating this frequently with the more tributes I get. Happy Hunger Games!**

_+++***District One:: Luxury Goods Xxx***+++_

_Boy::_ Statuis Neared, 17/ _Stylist:: _Apollo _(M)_

_Girl::_ Natara Williams, 17/ _Stylist:: _Magenta Spiridakos _(F)_

_Mentor:: _Jet Lucas _(M)_

_Mentor::_ Jackie Zephyer _(F)_

_XxX_

_+++***District Two:: Weaponry Xxx***+++_

_Boy__:: _Mal Falcon, 17/ _Stylist:: _Cookie (_F)_

_Girl:: _Cardamon Adamora, 15/ _Stylist:: _Gegorio _(M)_

_Mentor::_ Vertine Cotes

_Mentor:: _Quinn (_F)_

_XxX_

_***District Three:: Electronics Xxx***_

_Boy::_ Soren Chaseburg,17/ _Stylist::_ Lucas _(F)_

_Girl:: _Kseniya Wallace, 16/ _Stylist:: _Kat (_F)_

_Mentor:: _Quinn _(F)_

_Mentor::_

_XxX_

_+++***District Four:: Fishing Xxx***+++_

_Boy:: _Lark Karscoff, 16/ _Stylist:: _Columbe _(F)_

_Girl:: _Karii Alree, 18 / _Stylist:: _Kallista Greeneway _(F)_

_Mentor:: _Reed _(M)_

_Mentor:: _Costa (_F)_

_XxX_

_***District Five:: Synthetic Material Production Xxx***_

_Boy:: _Kai Kalabi, 15/ _Stylist::_ Sliver _(F)_

_Girl:: _Rita Clarkstine, 16/ _Stylist::_

_Mentor:: _

_Mentor::_

_XxX_

_***District Six: Sciences Xxx***_

_Boy:: _Hale Trivane, 17/ _Stylist::_

_Girl:: _Railen Steambooth, 16/ _Stylist::_

_Mentor::_

_Mentor::_

_XxX_

_***District Seven:: Lumber Xxx***_

_Boy:: _Mackenzie "Mac" Wilde, 16/ _Stylist:: _Ambelu Rosell _(F)_

_Girl:: _Raissa Hubschrauber, 13 / _Stylist:: _

_Mentor::_ Tallis Gunner _(M)_

_Mentor:: _

_XxX_

_+++***District Eight:: Fabrics Xxx***+++_

_Boy:: _Tanner Mustang, 17 / _Stylist::_ Shira _(F)_

_Girl:: _Adeline "Addie" Hanran, 15/ _Stylist::_ Aika _(M)_

_Mentor:: _Aden Hanran _(M)_

_Mentor::_ Jessa Weft _(F)_

_XxX_

_***District Nine:: Furniture Xxx***_

_Boy:: _Alto Bajo, 13 / _Stylist::_

_Girl::_ Emerald Clearwater, 15/ _Stylist:: _Calyspso Fennemore _(F)_

_Mentor::_

_Mentor::_

_XxX_

_***District Ten:: Livestock Xxx***_

_Boy:: _Aries Browning, 14/ _Stylist::_

_Girl:: _Imogen Pepper, 16 / _Stylist:: _

_Mentor::_

_Mentor::_

_XxX_

_***District Eleven:: Agriculture Xxx***_

_Boy:: _Nathan Birch, 16/ _Stylist::_

_Girl:: _Adara Foracynth, 17/ _Stylist:: _Naja _(F)_

_Mentor:: _Tony Henderson _(M)_

_Mentor:: _

_XxX_

_+++***District Twelve:: Coal Xxx***+++_

_Boy:: _Joshua Cole, 15/ _Stylist::_ Lucas _(F)_

_Girl::_ Mauve Poninter, 17/ _Stylist:: _Nicola _(F)_

_Mentor::_ Narcissa _(F)_

_Mentor::_ Athena Frances (_F)_

_XxX_

SPONSOR SYSTEM

Anyone who sends in a tribute, even if the tribute dies, has automatically 20 dollars, to spend on any tribute that they want.. At the bottom of each chapter I post (including this one), there are ways to earn money to spend on a tribute. Also on the bottom of each chapter I will have a record of how much money each sponsor has left, and what they bought. Here are some things you can get for a tribute

1 empty water bottle:: $1.00

1 package of food, small size:: $2.50

1 package of food, medium size:: $5.00

1 full bottle of water:: $5.00

1 package of food, large size:: $8.00

1 full gallon of water:: $10.00

1 pair of running/tennis shoes:: $10.00

1 sleeping mat:: $10.00

1 empty backpack:: $10.00

1 pot of treatment cream:: $15.00*

1 pair of hiking boots with toe spikes:: $18.00

1 first aid kit:: $18.00

1 half of an edible plants book:: $20.00**

1 full edible plants book:: $30.00

1 full backpack:: $40.00***

$$REQUEST ITEMS$$

If you would like to buy your tribute an item that isn't on this list PM me and I'll set a price for it.

* it can only heal minor injuries.

** buying two halves will not make a whole. And by half I mean that there is only half the info in it.

***this includes, 1 empty backpack, 3 full water bottles, one empty water bottle, 2 sleeping mats, 1 package of food, medium size, and one pot of treatment cream.

I won't be coping this when the story begins, so to buy a tribute something, some look at the lists in the beginning chapters

Hello there! You still cannot buy anything for a tribute yet, not until the Hunger Games begin aka: after the District 1 actual games chapter (sorry District 1 sponsors), and the tribute still might die from the bloodbath, so please list two tributes to give your gifts to, for that chapter. And if both of them die in the bloodbath, then whichever tribute is in that area will find the gift! ***Okay here's the first way to earn money to be a sponsor for this chapter, I would like you to design an outfit for the chariots or the actual Hunger Games! You must do both genders of tribute, and you can do whatever district you want (for the chariot)! It will equal about $10, if the idea is good. It can be drawn or written. If draw you must color it and shade it (I won't judge if the pic is really bad or not, but if it's sloppy (have your friend come over and check if you can't tell) label it please, so that I know what's going on!), and if you write it, it must be at least 6 sentences long! Have fun!

**SPONSORS AND MONEY:**

Butterfly-flutterbye: $25

you-are-reading-my-username: $85

Queen of the Type Writers: $90

TGPH: $95

KM.6000: $45

JustACreepyFangirl: $80

SkittelzKitteh: $20

leven1313: $50

RainEpelt: $25

peetalover240: $40

petals20: $40

KatnissClove4Ever: $40

Don'thaveaname: $50

mangesboy01: $20

Guest1-Josh: $20

Guest2-Aries: $20

SyroTheWritten: $30

LaurenJr: $25

TheShippingMaster: $25

Buttons301: $5

Mockjay: $90

splendeur: $25

If I forgot anyone send me a PM or write a review, and Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3- Sample (?)

**Here is a story piece so that this isn't just a list (which would be against the rules). Now with this piece, it is a story and not a violation.**

**Boy- Glamour**

I held the necklace in my hand, turning it over and over again, studying its shapes, its lines, and most importantly, the excessive use of gold glitter I knew was her way of reminding me that she was with me. I looked up at the girl who shared a name with the sparkly substance, and smiled. "Thanks, Glitter, I'll keep it close."  
She smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "You'll be fine, you know," she whispered, her breath tickling lightly against my neck. "The chances of your name getting picked after your cousin's last year are absolutely tiny."  
"I know. Keep that bracelet close and you'll be fine too," I whispered into her hair. We always gave each other a present before the Reaping, just in case one of us was picked. It would be our token in the games, a reminder of each other. I gave her a black shining leather bracelet and she gave me the glittering necklace. For some reason, though, the necklace she had given me for this year's Reaping seemed heavier than usual around my neck.  
I hadn't even bothered stopping in on my parents today, as they'd probably just fix my hair and wish me luck, not even looking at me straight. They hadn't even looked at me properly in the eye since the beginning of the year when I refused to train as a career. They didn't understand me. I chose instead to stay with Glitter on the city green and enjoy the beautiful day.  
I felt the weight of that rainbow stone, strung around my neck, as we made our way, hand in hand, towards the city center, and the crowds of gathering people. Her thumb rest on the back of my hand that I knew to be aimed not at comforting me, but comforting her. For all she knew, it could be her name that was called. I chuckled a little at the thought of Glitter in the arena; she was too sweet, she'd probably try to make friends with the other tributes. We were so different, her and I, she was so extroverted, while I preferred not to associate with whom I didn't absolutely have to. She was terrified at the sight of the two big glass bowls with all our names in them- I, on the other hand, was not.  
Her shaking increased as she neared her section. I gripped her tightly by the shoulders, locking my eyes with hers. "Stop it. Stop it right now, Glitter, okay?"  
"If your name gets called, Glamour, I just..."  
"Stop! Go with the 14 year olds, okay? Go stand with your friends. You'll be fine, I'll be fine. Someone will volunteer if you're picked, right? Isn't Shine Dalton gonna be this year's tribute?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then stop it. Go," I said, pushing her gently towards where she should be standing. "Go, Glitter."  
"Okay." She gave me a quick hug and placed a light kiss on my cheek. "Good luck," she said, and ran off to be with the other 14 year old girls.  
I joined the 15 year old boys just in time, as the escort walked on stage. Bane, I knew him from last year, a dark man, with a habit of being just a tad overbearing, like everyone from the capitol. "Welcome to the 34th annual Hunger Games, District One! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"  
The crowd roared. I clapped my hands slowly, refusing to be enthusiastic about it. I really couldn't care less about the games.  
I found Glitter's eyes to the left of me in the crowd and held them, trying to comfort her. "This year's male tribute is..." There was a moment of silence as I heard Bane's hand searching for a slip of paper. I didn't look up. Instead, I held Glitter's gaze, staring her dead in the eye, waiting for him to say the name so she could relax and we could go home.  
"Glamour Luxe!"  
It didn't even register that he'd said my name. What registered instead, was the look of panic that spread across Glitter's face. It wasn't until after she began to scream that I realized he'd called my name. Pushed gently by the mob of eager people, I made my way onto the stage.  
I hardly noticed when he pulled Silver Erron's name from the bowl. She was quite a sweet girl, actually, not so bad, to be honest. What I did notice, however, was the fact that the spot on that stage was the farthest away from my family that I had been in a while. I liked it, to be honest. I really liked the way it felt.  
So when Bane called for volunteers, I knew I couldn't let them take it away from me. A boy I just barely recognized stood up and volunteered, but before I could stop it, my protest had already left my lips. "No! Let me compete! I was chosen! Let me stay up!" Peacekeepers were coming to me to bring me back to the sector, nearer to my family.  
I couldn't help but catch Glitter's eye as I said this. Her tears began to pour down her face more quickly than before as she shook her head rapidly, as if trying to throw the words from her mind. I could see her trying to work it all out in her mind. Stay up? Why? We were going to meet after. He loves me. He doesn't want to die. Does he?  
The mayor seemed to agree. "Let the boy compete. He was chosen first, after all." I shrugged the Peacekeepers off, however I couldn't drop the guilty that came with it.

I hardly noticed when, as everybody anticipated, Shine Dalton stood up and made a huge fuss about being volunteering as tribute.

All I saw was Glitter and her sad, sad eyes. Her face was soaked, even a random girl next to her was trying to help her get it together. Then I broke and it happened, she looked down. She couldn't even look at me anymore.

What had I done?

**Girl- Shine**

I sat on the living room couch waiting. My eyes were trained on the clock, willing it to go faster. Time seemed to be moving at a particularly slow pace, almost as if it was avoiding the final moment of the day: the Reaping.  
The second hand ticked slowly, slowly, around the face of the clock, almost as if it was teasing me in my anticipation. "Ugh!" I screamed, and grabbed the knife sitting before me on the kitchen table, hurling it at the ticking hands, hoping somewhere in my bored, irrational mind that it would scare the clock into moving faster. The tip of the knife, however, landed smack in the middle, and the clock kept ticking on. Damn.  
"SHINE DALTON, WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" my mother Cita's voice shouted down the hall to me.  
"The clock," I mumbled.  
"The clock? Well, you better not be crinkling your dress or ruining your hair in there!"  
I sighed. "I'm fine, Mother."  
"You better be," I heard, as her voice disappeared back into her room. What could she possibly be doing in there that would take so much time? Probably fixing herself up more for the Reaping.  
I growled at the sight of my failed clock-murder attempt and stood, yanking the blade from the shattered glass that once covered the hands. My dress was slightly rumpled when I sat again. It was a milky cream in color, so meticulously chosen by Cita to match the hair band I also wore, and came up to my knees. I shook my hair from in front of my shoulders to keep it out of my face, just the way my mother liked it. She hated when my hair covered my face, the money maker, as she always called it.  
I occupied myself for the remaining hour until the reaping by seeing how high I could count before losing track. I reached 19,683 when Cita came bursting into the kitchen, voicing her excitement about the events to come in a sing-song voice.  
"Reaping time! Ready to go, my darling?" She was awfully excited to be sending her daughter off to a killing competition.  
"Yes, mother," I said and followed her out the kitchen, through the living room, into the entrance hall, and out the front door. Our house was so large one could easily lose them self in it, as I had multiple times before deciding to stick to the four or five rooms I knew best. Dad was a business man, and a very good one at that; he operated mostly all the factories in District One. That meant that he had more than enough to have me trained, and knew that once I won, he would make twice the money. That's all the games were to him, another business venture.  
Town center was bustling with people, and I followed the instructions Cita had given me on the way here: talk to no one, keep my head down, and make my way to the front of the 16 year-old section so as receive the most camera time. And for goodness' sake, don't wrinkle my dress.  
Once I'd taken my place, I peeked over at the 15 year old sector to find Silver. She gave me a small wave and held up her thumb. Ridiculous, I thought, but returned her gesture with a wide smile.  
My attention was stolen by the Capital Escort, Bane, whose overenthusiastic wave made me roll my eyes. His skin was a deep-black, probably natural. However he had a mask of white paint on his face and wearing an equally blinding white suit, the contrast was large and in your face. "Welcome to the 34th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"  
The crowd roared at the sound of this. Just as it was the motto of the games, it was the motto of the people who spent their whole lives training to compete in them.  
"It is time to pick our tributes! We shall begin with the male tribute before moving on to pick volunteers. This year's male tribute is…" The hand in the glass bowl picked a piece of paper, and unfolded it slowly. "Glamour Luxe"  
A nervous, poor looking twelve-year-old looking boy; I hadn't seen where he had came from; made his way up onto the stage. He was wearing black pants that barely fit him and a large white button down. I scoffed; his father must have worked in the factories as clean up or some other dirty job.  
"Now," Bane says, "I will pick the female tribute for District one!". He reaches in and pulls out a slip, "Silver Erron!"  
I knew in my gut to be worried for her, but I was going to take her place so I only felt slight jealousy.  
Silver made her way up the stairs to the stage, her silver dress shining. She looked great up there but I deserved that spot.  
"Now for volunteers. Now calmly stand if you would like to be a volunteer for District 1, male tributes" Bane said, looking slightly weary.  
A large beefy blonde boy from the 18-year-olds sector stands up. At least the 12-year-old won't compete. But no. I hear a commotion on stage.

"No! Let me compete! I was chosen! Let me STAY UP!" the boy says as Peacekeepers come near him. Such a drama queen.

The Mayor, I forget his name; my father has more power in his pinky than him; "Let the boy compete, he was chosen first after all"

The boy shrugs the Peacekeepers off him and the blonde brut volunteer sits down. I roll my eyes. Hurry up with the female volunteers already.  
"Now female volunteers, please stand." Everyone knew that I wanted to volunteer. My father had made personal threats to the families of children that were planning on volunteering.  
Then a girl to the left of me in the front row that I hadn't seen before stood up quickly. I felt a pang of jealousy at the way her sea green dress made her red hair and blue eyes look particularly gorgeous. She batted her long eyelashes at me, as if to challenge me to speak up.  
"Sorry dear," She says in a silky voice.  
The blood in my veins turned to fire, pumping me full of adrenaline. I'd come too far, waited too long, trained too hard to be upstaged by a ginge with an attitude. "No!" I shouted standing up abruptly, knocking my metal fold up chair into the girl behind me. "Sit down!" I didn't recognize the tone my voice had adopted, so sharp, so angry, so high and terse and loud. All I could think about was all the ways to kill her, particularly enjoying the image of my hands choking her, squeezing the life out of her.  
Startled by my angry outburst, she sat back down. I snapped out of it and gave her one last glare, but her eyes were trained on the floor. I laughed and tossed my hair back over my shoulder, my heels clicking their way up onto the stage. "I volunteer!' I said sweetly and stood next to the boy tribute. Silver gave me a look as she took her place with the 15 year olds once again, just as silent as the rest of the shocked crowd.  
"Well, there you have it! The tributes for District One!" said Bane weakly. I smiled at the cameras and twirled a strand of hair around my finger, just like Mother told me to do.  
But the crowd was dead silent. I could see in the very back of the crowd, people too old or too young to be in the Reaping, their eyes wide, their dead expressions. They weren't proud of their tribute, no, they were ashamed of me, terrified of me, and not in a good way. Just as the silence was bordering on too long, Cita began to clap. "That's my daughter!" she screamed, pointing to me, and the people only stand and scoff. I smiled and gave a small wave.

This wasn't how I expected the Reaping to feel.


	4. Chapter 4- Sample 2 (?)

**Alright guys, we have all the major tribute forms accept a guy from D4! Come on! Fishing district? I excepted that to be one of the first ones to be filled out! But we are in need of some stylist or mentor forms here. But other than that expect some real chapters soon, like with YOUR tributes!**

**District 2 Reaping**

**Boy- Whim**

This morning I woke up, pulled a shirt on and stood in front of the mirror. I took a comb from the chest of drawers next to it and neatly started combing my brown hair like I do most mornings, only this morning was different.

When I finished I put on my glasses, also on the chest of drawers by the mirror. They were large and made my eyes look larger in my best friend Jackson's opinion, but it didn't matter, they let me see what I was doing and that's all that mattered.

Most people in our district try to actually care about what they look like, being so close to the Capitol. I can't afford that, it's all about practically. You see, My family works a "private-hospital" like business, because with a District that makes weapons and Peacekeepers, there has to be some injuries. We fix up the people who get hurt, most of the time it's my older sister and brother, Choux and Cashmere, who work in the guns and knives factory.

Today, because of that business, my and Cashmere's name will be in that Reaping jar, more than the average 18-year-old and 15-year-old has. We get the extra food and trade it for medicines. Why should I care this much about people who are bound to end up being hurt again? I don't know, but it's better than them dying of infection.

I comb my hair a second time out of nervousness and walk over to my closet to get on my Reaping clothes. I put on my red button up and black dress pants. The red of the shirt is a very deep red. I do my tie and stare at my shirt longer. It's almost the color of blood, like that girl's from district ten in the last Hunger Games. Why on earth should I CARE, she wasn't even from my district.. I find a black vest and shove it on, buttoning it quickly and hiding some of the bloody shirt.

I exit my room and walk down the hall into the living room. There were a couple people waiting there to be treated by either my mother or father. The treatment room is a vacant room in our house, I guess it could have been a garage, but by now it's a small doctor's office with a small operating table.

There's a man that's bleeding openly from a cut in his wrist. The carpet is getting ruined. He's probably too stupid to realize that he could die, if he didn't actually put pressure on it, or at least a bandage.

"You come here." I bark at the man. He looks up surprised. "Do you want to fix that, or just die on my couch?" I ask him.

"Sorry sir." He says and comes over to me, now clutching the cut, getting it and his hand dirtier. The man looks like a factory janitor of some sort, maybe he cut himself feather dusting the open knife box on the top self in a factory.

"Don't call me sir, I'm only 15. Probably younger than you," I sigh bringing him into to the kitchen. And sitting him down in one of the chairs. I search around for some spare bandages and disinfectant. I find them in the cabinet under the sink

"Oh, so I guess you've gotta go down to the Reaping today." The man said as I bring him over to the sink.

I pause as I'm running his wrist under icy cold water. He surprising doesn't make any sounds. "Yes sir."

We're both silent as I dry off his gash with a clean towel, apply some disinfectant, bandage it and wrap it in gauze.

"There you go, try not to cut yourself again." I say to the man. The more I look at him, the older he looks. Maybe he has some children that are going to be in the Reaping.

"Good luck Lad." He says then leaves. He has a limp. He probably lost it to a sharpening machine or something. He seems less of a dirty, stupid janitor now.

I grab a cup of water and glance at the time. I should get Cog, my brother that is just a year older than me, we go to the Reaping together.

I open my mouth to call him, but he's already by me, "Come one Whim, we have to go." He's in a white button down with a vest, a bit like me. But his has a small splatter of blood right on the chest, which is why I choose to wear red.

"Matching today?" I eyed him and we both left through the back door in the kitchen.

We arrived at the center of town when the crowds of 12-18-year-olds getting to their sectors started to die down

"See you Whim."

"See you Cog."

I started walked toward the 16-year-old boy's sector and I noticed all the jacked-up- beefy guys. They weren't even done training yet. Usually most District two boys volunteer at 17. I felt out of place. I was slightly muscled from some weapon experience, which was required at school.

I mentally slapped myself. Why on earth should I feel out of place because I wasn't born to be trained how to murder innocent people.

"Welcome to the 34th annual Hunger Games." The District escort, Bristle called out. He was an old guy who had an usual for us, but usual capitol, style. Today, he was sporting blue hair with a bright blue suit and necklace. He always matched his hair to his suit and necklace. . And when I mean old, I mean very old. If he didn't dye his hair, he would be wearing a white suit and pearl necklace.

He seemed to rile me up also though. This man, this old, maybe 70-90 something man was getting excited and making a living from bring kids to their deaths. I shouldn't have cared this much, but it seriously pissed me off.

He called something else, "Now, for a female tribute from District Two". And did the whole ordeal of picking a name. "Kinis Puete!" Another girl. Deal to the whole world's eyes. There would be twelve of these. And twelve boys too. Dead, dead, dead, unnecessary. I didn't even notice when he called for boys.

Then Volunteers. This time for girls those it was different. A race to the stage. Some girl with black hair one. A contest to get into a contest of death. The black haired girl had tripped another girl, he nose was bleeding and she had skinned knees. I would take care of her after. But I wouldn't.

"A boy volunteer make your way up to the stage." I stood up before he even finished the sentence and ran up to the stage. I didn't even know what had come over me. I just didn't want to see another person dead, even if they were basically bred for it. I guess I couldn't look at myself.

**Girl- Jinx**

Today was the day. Finally, not having to sit and wait through these Games. I finally get to volunteer this year in the Reaping. I was in my Reaping dress. All black, no sleeves or straps. It was menacing. Just what I need to make a very first impression. I needed to scare the living crap out of any other tributes.

"Want me to do your hair?" Lyman called from across the hall and in her room where the door was ajar. I could see her curling her own black hair, so much like mine. I laughed.

"I know just kidding," she said tossing a glance at me and rolling her eyes. "Shut up, I just wanted you to look good for when you're Reaped."

"Yeah, yeah let's just go already," I say sighing. I can't wait for the Reaping, I will be actually in the Games this time. "Is Fred ready yet?"

"I've been ready," My brother says sweeping into the hall. He's wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants.

"Let's go then," I half groan. Luckily this year go to the Reaping will take a lot less time, unlike my first reaping when my second oldest brother, Jedson, had to come to be reaped. He always took forever. Mostly because he didn't want to go. It was his own secret way of rebelling against them.

However when I go out the door with Lyman and Fred, my whole family is there. Waiting for me, Mama, Dad, my oldest brother Denon, and Jed. It was strange because they normally come later when all the cameras are set up and after all of the 18-12 year olds are in their correct places.

"We wanted to make this Reaping special," Mama said. She was so supportive of me wanting to volunteer. I thought she would be the least supportive, I mean having your child basically volunteer to die.

I hugged her, Jed and Dad. " love you guys."

We walked to the town center, my hands locked with Mama's and Dad's. When we got to the paved center of town, hot and surrounded by silver buildings, I reluctantly let go of their hands. "I will always love you." Mama said to me. I hugged her tight. "This is what you wanted," she whispered through my hair. You'll win. I'll see you in the Town Hall after the Reaping."

Yes, Reaping day. The excitement came full force to me. And I walked over to the 16-year-old's sector and sat down in a cold, metal fold up chair.

After the cameras and such were set up on stage the capital escort, Bristle, and old man that always seemed to rile me up and make me want to run up and volunteer said, "Welcome to the 34th annual Hunger Games!" I crowd cheers and I can't wait to run up and win the whole Hunger Games and hear that crowd again. I knew that Mama was cheering for me.

"Now, for a female tribute from District Two," he said, and plucked a name from the glass bowl. "Kinis Puete!" Whoever that was. By now I was itching to get up there, do something, not just sit and wait, but they had to call the guys next.

"Now, Male tributes," Bristle said. He reached in the guy's bowl and pulled out a name, "Jason Killingly." I knew him. We talked in school, more of a mutual friend. He was tall and well built. He could make it in the Games if picked, but there was always a volunteer for district two.

"Now volunteers please." Bristle said. "Please step up on stage if you would like to volunteer. Young Ladies please." Now my time to shine.

I saw about a handful of girls stand up and try to make their way up to the stage. Not under my watch. I jumped up and made it past the ropes that bound the 16-year-old's sector in to the middle isle that was a straight away to the stage. "I Volunteer!" I shouted. The other girls looked at me. They kept going though. I guess it was a race then. A brunette flashed by me from the 17-year-olds sector. I kicked it into high gear and swept past her, pulling her legs out behind her with a swift kick and leaped up the stairs to the stage.

"I said, I volunteer." I say to Bristle. He looked at me and said, "I guess we have a tribute for District two!" I saw the Brunette make her way back to her sector, her eyes daggers. I stick my tongue out at her. You Lose.

Finally I was part of it. Instead of seeing girls run past me on the way to the stage every Reaping year, I made it. I was in it. I was the center of attention. No more sitting around. I was going to win. I didn't even care about the boy tribute that had run up next to me when boy volunteers were called. He didn't seem to have any training. He had big fat glasses on and stupid combed hair. I would kill him easily.


End file.
